official_productive_industriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Setups To Diamondpack
Do not forget to check out Looping if you need help with setting up a loop setup! These setups require almost all of the upgraders from the Mutated Emerald Pack and the Progression Pack, as well as some upgraders from the Supreme Pack. The configurations for each Mechanical Repeater are shown in the pictures for the setups. Setup for Vigintillions This setup uses enhanced mineral droppers to make vigintillions. It consumes merely either 830 BU or 1.18 TU and costs $5 Trd or $70 No, depending on whether you use Sparkling Chromium Pillar or Gem Infinity. Use 1-2 Enhanced Mineral Droppers. Do not use more than two - the Crimson Force at the end has a cooldown every time it upgrades ore, and if ore go through the Crimson Force while in this cooldown, they will not be upgraded. Using two or less ensures that the Crimson Force will upgrade each ore to its limit. A Trash Filter. 8 Retro Future Upgraders. A loop with 2 Obsidian Totem Upgraders. A loop with 2 Vulcanite Processors. A loop with 4 Mithril Attachment Upgraders. A Mechanical Mayhem. A loop with 2 Flamin' Fortunes and 2 Zombie Hands. A loop with 2 Defficient Emerald Attachment Upgraders, The Claw, a Quad Tack, a Radioactive Dropgrader, and a Trash Filter. A loop with an Ancient Pantheon. A loop with a Lava Stasis Concentrator and a Mutated Marshmallow Upgrader. A loop with a Forgotten Pantheon. A Diamond Amplifier. A loop with either a Gem Infinity or a Sparkling Chromium Pillar. A loop with a Photonic Applicator and an Obsidian Balance Upgrader. A Mother Ship Upgrader. A loop with an Emerald Solar Refiner and an Emerald Blade. A loop with a Crimson Force. and finally an Archaeological Collector. This setup will give you low-mid Vit, enough for two Diamond Packs. Advanced upgraders (upgraders that can upgrade above $1 Octd) can be placed after Crimson Force if money higher than Vit is needed. Alternate Setup for Vigintillions This setup uses a uvarovite dropper to reach Vigintillions. Although the setup costs $5 Trd and consumes 2.274 TU, it is more compact than the mineral setup. Use 1 Undersea Uvarovite Unity Dropper - upgrading this dropper is not recommended. 3 Mechanical Distributors - needed so Crimson Force can upgrade each ore all the way to the limit. A loop with 2 Emerald Attachment Upgraders. A loop with an Orion Arbiter. A loop with a Lava Stasis Concentrator, a Mutated Marshmallow Upgrader, a Photonic Applicator, a Radioactive Dropgrader, an Emerald Blade, The Claw, 2 Defficient Emerald Attachment Upgraders, and an Obsidian Balance Upgrader - see the image above. A loop with a Sparkling Chromium Pillar. A loop with a Mechanical Mayhem, a Mother Ship Upgrader, an Emerald Solar Refiner, a Quad Tack, and a Tree Root Purifier. (These upgraders are not actually being looped - the Mechanical Repeater is there for organization) A Gem Infinity. A loop with a Crimson Force. and finally an Archaeological Collector. This setup will also give you low-mid Vit which is enough for two Diamond Packs. Advanced upgraders (upgraders that can upgrade above $1 Octd) can be placed after Crimson Force if money higher than Vit is needed. For setups beyond Vit (i.e. for Maniacal Pumpkin Pack), go to Setups After Diamond Pack.Category:Setups